


Blume

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressure to accept courtship leads Integra to make a drastic decision. A/I (one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blume

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a year or so ago. I used to write while I was working, but I've been dragging my feet on posting it because I hate typing things up and it was a bit sloppy. It's been heavily edited for coherency.

**disclaimer:** Characters created by Kohta Hirano. No copyright infringement intended.

 

**"Blume"**

 

Integra stared into her vanity mirror and watched her fingers run over the gleaming cross as her throat. She wished it could protect her from the clever, leering gazes of her male peers. Certain members of the Royal Order were pressuring her to allow courtship. The Hellsing bloodline had to be secured after all. 

 

She removed the pin and cravat. Integra was safe within her compound. The monster in the basement was no threat to her mortality. With some amusement she thought of him and his mad devotion to her. How could any mortal man compete?

 

Beyond her perhaps unhealthy attachment to Alucard, Integra was wary of those outside her circle of trust. Her uncle's betrayal had cut her deep. If family could turn traitorous for power, how could anyone possibly expect her to think any differently of a suitor? Best not to take the risk and anyway, what was she really missing? Certainly not the inept gropes and sloppy kisses of inexperienced young men. She was more compelled by the sight of her servant on his knees before her. 

 

Integra had no need for a husband. She was married to her sacred duty and there was little room for anyone else. Let the cousins continue the bloodline. Perhaps she would name one of them her heir instead. With a small sigh she resolved to speak to Penwood about it first thing in the morning. Putting it out of her mind, she began to brush her hair. 

 

Integra sensed Alucard before he spoke. His voice was soft and deep in her bedroom's gathering gloom. "Allow me, Master," He all but purred. 

 

Integra glanced behind her and watched him move a ottoman so he could sit behind her. She smirked faintly. 

 

"If you insist," Integra said as she handed him her hairbrush. 

 

"Insist?" Alucard chuckled. "It would be my pleasure."

 

She exhaled softly and sat still as she let the most powerful vampire in Europe brush her hair as though he were a common servant. Though she strove not to abuse Alucard's desire to serve her, sometimes it was difficult to resist. Integra was only human after after all, and he was doing quite a good job. 

 

She was content with the horrible monster at her back. His big hands could crush her wind pipe with ease and yet he had never shown an instant of violence toward her. How could she be sure a human spouse would be so tender? For that matter, what would become of a violent lover? Alucard would tear such a person asunder. The more she considered it, the more concrete she was in her decision to remain chaste. 

 

"Stop," Integra ordered quietly. "Give me my brush."

 

She held out her hand and he returned the hairbrush without complaint. Integra put it on top of her vanity before turning to face him. He was so bloody tall that she still had to look up in order to meet his crimson eyes. 

 

"Kneel," Integra commanded a bit irritably. 

 

She watched him was a vague sense of awe as Alucard did as he was told. Integra smiled ruefully. Truly, she had been spoiled from the first time he'd prostrated at her feet and called her master. 

 

"I have decided to retain my maidenhood," Integra told him. 

 

Alucard looked up at her and chuckled softly. "The old men will be quite upset."

 

"Let them be angry. It is my own choice. We can seek out other relatives and choose a heir among them."

 

The vampire just laughed. "Oho? What of you, my lady? Don't you fear loneliness?" 

 

"I have always been lonely."

 

"What of carnal desire?"

 

"Don't make me laugh," Integra scoffed. 

 

"You are not made of stone, Master," Alucard replied with surprising seriousness. 

 

She took his face between her hands as she leaned down. Integra brushed her mouth against his tenderly. Alucard did not move to deepen her soft gesture and instead only responded with a gentle buss. 

 

"I will quench my desire with kisses that are sacraments to my loyal servant," Integra whispered. 

 

"And if our passion should grow?" Alucard murmured as he brushed a tender kiss along her lips. 

 

Integra ached exquisitely. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she slid off the stool and knelt on the floor with him. Integra returned the kiss, pressing harder until his mouth opened. A flick of his tongue was all she needed and she ravaged his mouth, delighting in his pliancy to her will. 

 

She pulled back only for air and gasped raggedly as she studied him. Though his expression was wanton, Alucard's hands were still at his side. 

 

"Our passion has little to do with carnality, my monster," Integra stated confidently. "Tell me, had we not shared kisses and caresses would your yearning have faded?"

 

"Of course not," Alucard grinned toothily. "Simply being in your presence stirs my arousal."

 

Integra blushed faintly but did not fluster. Alucard only grinned more widely. 

 

Integra snorted as she raised herself back onto the stool behind her. "Delightful as always."

 

He laughed and sat back on his heels. "Forgive my boldness, but your generous affection has left me intoxicated. I am honoured to be the only one deemed worthy of such intimacy."

 

Her blush deepened and she looked away. Alucard doled out compliments as eloquently as he proclaimed death sentences upon their enemies. She sensed more than saw Alucard move. His fingers glided up one side of her neck, eliciting a shivery sensation along her skin. She fought to suppress a weak moan. Alucard's mouth hovered over the other side of her neck. She was both aroused and terrified by his proximity to her throat. 

 

"You could always become my bride," He murmured seductively. "Just say the word, Miss Integra; the world would be ours."

 

Her eyes widened and she grabbed her brush from on top of the vanity. She smacked him on the top of his head with her sad weapon. All at once Alucard was on the other side of her bedroom laughing maniacally. 

 

"Idiot!" Integra spat. "Get out!"

 

Alucard bowed before phasing into the shadows and wall behind him. His laughter lingered briefly. Once she was sure he was gone, she shook her head angrily and replaced the brush. Honestly, he could be so inconsiderate! How dare he spoil a perfectly good mood with such rubbish?

 

_A pardon, my master_ , Alucard's voice entered her mind. _Strong, beautiful maidens will forever be my downfall._

 

Integra huffed indignantly. Despite her annoyance, a small smile teased the corners of her lips. She really was entirely too fond of him.

 

 

**-Finis**

 


End file.
